The Curator: Ripper
by TheOrderofTrinity
Summary: The second Curator story. The Curator and Kara run into a historical figure long dead and he wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

The Curator stood at the control console in the TARDIS. Everything was running smoothly and the journey so far had been perfect. Despite the vow he had said to himself that he would never travel with anyone again he had so far very much enjoyed the company of Kara Grant. They had been together for three weeks so far and they had had a lot of fun. He looked up as Kara walked down the stairs carrying to steaming mugs of tea.

"You read my mind." The Curator said as he took a mug from her.

"For someone who had never had tea until you met me you've got quite a taste for it now." Kara replied with a smile.

"It must be the way you make it." The Curator replied with a smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"You can ask me any question you want." he replied.

"Why the Curator? How did you end up with that name?"

"I chose it." he replied.

"Why?"

"When I was growing up my favourite place on Galifray was the Time Lord museum. I could spend all day in there just looking through all the artefacts. Truthfully I chose it because I always wanted to work there. To be the curator of such a beautiful place would have been a dream come true."

"But it never happened." Kara replied.

"No it didn't. I time travelled for the first time and I became addicted. I thought that with a life span as long as a Time Lord has there would always be time later. Then the war happened and the rest as they say is history."

"Is that why you have the control room like this?" she asked.

"Yes. I love literature and historical artefacts. I thought that I could make my own museum."

"Another personal question. How many times have you regenerated?" she asked.

"I haven't, this is my original form and not a bad form it is even if I do say so myself." he said with a chuckle.

"So where are you taking me next?" she asked. She still had so many questions she wanted, no she needed to ask but they would get more and more personal and she thought they'd be better asked when they had known each other for longer.

"We are going to London." The Curator replied.

"Again?!" Kara exclaimed.

"Yes but this time to the year 3124. I have some business to attend to. Once I've done that we're going to the planet of Clearfell. The place is one giant holiday resort, you name it they have it to do."

"Sounds fun, I can work on my tan."

"Indeed." The Curator replied.

"So what is the business you need to attend to? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind you asking at all. I have to meet up with one of the other Time Lords I came through with, his name is the Messenger. He has been looking for a piece of equipment that I need."

"Will I get to meet all the Time Lords?"

"Eventually. The two I see most often are the Stationmaster and the Warden. The Stationmaster was the commanding officer of our unit during the war. He was my mentor I owe him everything. The Warden and I were his lieutenants."

"I bet there are some stories to tell." Kara said with a smile.

"There most certainly are and I'm sure one day you'll hear them all." The Curator replied with a smile.

Moments later the Curator clapped his hands together as the TARDIS fell silent, "We're here." he said with a smile. He put his hand in his pocket and took out two items. The first was a small rectangular bar of silver and he handed it to her.

"What's this?" Kara asked.

"That is basically a credit card. If there's anything you want while we're here you'll be able to buy it."

"What's my limit?" Kara asked with a smile.

"There isn't one." The Curator replied. He then handed her the next item, a small silver key, "This is the most important thing I'll ever give you. This is a key to the TARDIS."

"Seriously?" she said completely taken a back.

"Very. You need to be able to get in here in case we ever get separated."

She looked at the key in her hand, it was the final piece that made her feel as though she truly belonged.

"Thank you." she said clasping the key in her hand before she hugged him.

The Curator smiled, "You are very welcome indeed. Now I think it's time to get this trip over and done with."

He took hold of Kara's hand. They walked down the stairs and over the gantry to the TARDIS doors. The Curator opened them and they both stepped outside.

"Welcome to London." The Curator said.

Kara couldn't believe her eyes. The buildings around them reached up far into the clouds. All around them were humans and aliens going about their business, some she recognised and others she had never seen before. Cars and transports whizzed around them and high up into the sky.

"And I thought London was busy in my day!" Kara said.

"That's the thing with London, it only ever gets busier!" The Curator replied.

The Curator began to lead Kara through the crowds of people. Passing through the streets before turning down an alley way and stopping by a thick metal grated door. The Curator reached into his pocket and took out his sonic screwdriver and passed it over a hidden control panel.

"Only the nine of us Time Lords know this is here and only we can get in." The Curator said.

As he put his screwdriver away the door opened with a loud metal clang. He opened it and stood to one side.

"After you." The Curator said.

Kara felt excited that she was going to meet yet another Time Lord and walked inside. The Curator closed the heavy door and they both walked up a very long staircase to a massive open planned room. There were bits of machinery all over the place. Tools scattered around the place and sitting in the middle of the room a TARDIS that looked like it had seen better days.

"Hello." The Curator shouted.

They both heard movement coming from somewhere but there was so much stuff everywhere neither of them could see where it was coming from. Suddenly from out of nowhere a man who in human years would have looked in his 70s appeared. He was wearing a tattered pair of overalls. His white hair was a mess on his head and he was covered in oil stains. He held an old revolver out in front of him.

"Who are you!" The Messenger exclaimed.

"Surely you haven't forgotten old man, I haven't even regenerated!" The Curator said.

With his free hand he reached into a top pocket and took out a pair of cracked spectacles.

"Not you boy, her!" The Messenger shouted, his hand shaking.

"Messenger this is my travelling companion Kara Grant. Kara Grant, this is The Messenger who appears to have lost his bloody marbles!"

I'm 3,000 years old and I've had eleven regenerations, show some bloody respect boy." The Messenger replied putting his revolver down onto the table next to him, "Pleased to meet you Kara. I'd ask you how you got to know him, but honestly I couldn't care less." He turned and walked away from them.

The Curator let out a little laugh and signalled to Kara to follow him.

"Quite the charmer isn't he?" Kara said with a chuckle.

"I heard that." he bellowed from in front of them.

He stopped at a storage locker by the side of his TARDIS.

"I hate to ask but when did you go through regenerations 8 through 11? It's only been what, twenty years since I last say you." The Curator said.

"That blasted thing." The Messenger said kicking his TARDIS, "I had a mishap and before I could get back to the safety of my home I'd gone through four regenerations in seven days."

"What the hell did you do to your TARDIS to make that happen?" The Curator replied.

"You know me I like to tinker and well she didn't like what I'd done." The Messenger said, "Take a look."

The Curator opened the door on the old grey box. Inside was utter destruction. The control room was a quarter of the size of his. The Control console looked like half of it had exploded and the other half taken apart. There were burn marks and evidence of explosions everywhere.

"I'm not going to even ask." The Curator said closing the door. "You need to be more careful though, the last thing we need is for you to go through your last regeneration and then get yourself killed."

"Well that's why you've come for this." The Messenger replied handing the Curator a small box, "So I don't have to worry about only having one more regeneration."

The Curator smiled as he took the box, "Thank you old man, we're one step closer now."

"Now go, leave me to my work and do me one favour." The Messenger said.

"And what would that be?"

"Regenerate, so I don't have to look at that smug face again!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kara took a sip from her drink and watched The Curator. He was just staring into space but she could tell he was very deep in thought. They sat in a restaurant, the origin of which Kara still hadn't managed to figure out.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kara said.

The Curator snapped out of his daze, "Sorry yes, I was just thinking." he replied.

"Anything important?"

"Yes very." he replied.

Kara just looked at him, waiting for him to speak again.

"Oh sorry, yes it's to do with the object The Messenger found for me."

"What is it?" Kara replied.

"It's part of a group of objects that when I connect them to my TARDIS I'll be able to go somewhere that to be honest I really don't want to go, but lives depend on me going."

"Dare I ask?"

"The Time War. Another Time Lord called The Doctor he ended it, time locked it. But there's a small part of it where part of time survived. I need to go back in there to get something. I have unlimited regenerations but my friends don't. The man who knows how to remove the regeneration cap is inside and I need to go and find out how he removed it."

"And he'll just tell you?" Kara replied.

"I highly doubt it, but he will tell me. One of the Time Lords I've mentioned before, the Stationmaster, he has had his last regeneration. I need to get in there before he needs to regenerate again." the Curator replied.

"Do you know where the other two objects you need are?"

"Personally no. The Messenger thinks he knows where he can find one of them, that's one of the skills he has, he can find almost anything, that is when he's not wasting his lives. The Warden has an idea where the other is. We my dear are going to Clearfell."

…...

They walked through the crowds of people on the way back to the TARDIS. Kara stopped when they walked past a book shop.

"Curator!" she said.

He stopped just in front of her and turned.

"I want to go in here, there's something I want to look for."

"Do you remember your way back?" The Curator asked.

Kara nodded, "I do."

"Then I'll see you shortly." he replied smiling at her.

She looked up at the huge shop in front of her and walked inside. The shop itself was massive, twelve floors with books from every alien race. A shop assistant walked over to the overwhelmed Kara.

"Can I help you?" the smiling woman asked.

"Erm yes, I'm looking for biographies, British Prime Ministers." Kara replied.

The woman smiled, "Of course, you need to be on the 7th floor section 25. Books on every Prime Minister since the 20th century can be found there."

"Thank you." Kara replied before heading off.

When she reached where she needed to be it took her five minutes to find the books she was looking for. In her hands looking up at her smiling was a photograph of her sister. Kara smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek. She picked up the three other different books about her and looked for a place to pay.

…...

As the Curator stepped into the TARDIS he walked over to one of the many shelves containing many different artefacts. He climbed one of the huge spiral staircases. He stopped 70ft from the ground and reached into his jacket pocket and took out his sonic screwdriver. He waved it across the back of the shelf and a hidden safe appeared. The Time Lord opened it and inside were five other boxes exactly the same as the one in his hand. He placed the box inside and smiled to himself, two more to go.

An hour later the Curator sat on the steps leading up to the console holding a book the no matter how much he looked at the pages he wasn't reading them. He looked at his watch, Kara had been too long, he decided it was time to go looking for her. He placed the book down next to him and walked for the door. As he reached the door he reached for the handles and stopped when he heard four knocks. He opened the door.

"Kara have you lost your key already?" as he stepped out he stopped when he saw three men standing in front of him in the shadows. A man who looked like he should belong in the 18th century stepped out of the shadows with a truly evil smile on his face.

"Who are you?" The Curator said.

The man still smiled, "My name is Jack and you are The Curator."

The Curator was momentarily taken a back but he refused to let it show, "How do you know my name?"

"I know everything about you Time Lord. The race who gave me life again told me everything and that is why I'm going to need your assistance."

"And I'm going to help you because?" The Curator replied.

"I take it you know the history of Jack the Ripper?" Jack said still smiling that evil smile.

"Oh yes and how his murder spree was ended by the legendary Madame Vastra." The Curator replied with a smile.

"Yes she did. But my friends brought me back."

"You think you're Jack the Ripper?"

Jack chuckled, "Not the original, I'm his clone, I have all his memories, all his urges and oh yes I have your companion."

The Curator's smile fell and was replaced with a look of utter anger.

"It would be wise for you to return her to me at once." The Curator said angrily.

Jack chuckled.

"If you know everything about me then you'll know what I did during the Time War and why pissing me off is the worse thing you can do for your own health. I don't care who you are if you hurt Kara I will bring upon you such horrors the things you've done will seem like child's play."

Jack let out a laugh, "Oh I'm sure you will. Believe me Curator as long as you do as I say she will be left completely unharmed. If you don't, you'll be finding parts of her scattered across the universe."

"How do I know she's even still alive?" The Curator said feeling the anger inside him getting stronger and stronger.

Jack reached into his pocket and took out a small tablet. He typed something in and waited a few moments.

"Mr Meratt please put our guest on the screen." Jack said.

Moments later he the tablet to face The Curator. On the screen he saw Kara strapped to a table looking utterly terrified.

The Curator grabbed Jack by the wrist twisted him around and grabbed him by the throat and began to squeeze. Jack was utterly amazed by the speed and strength of the Time Lord. The two other men appeared from the shadows and pointed their guns at the Curator who ignored them completely.

"If I do what you want you will give her to me, if there is so much as a scratch on her you'll wish you'd never been created." The Curator whispered into Jack's ear with venomous hatred. After a few moments he let go of Jack and pushed him away.

Jack coughed as he sucked down air. The Curator straightened his suit before he spoke again.

"What do you want me to do?" The Curator asked.

"I want you to take your time machine and I want you to bring me Madame Vastra, this time I want to eat her." Jack said, "Once you've delivered her to me, I'll give your Kara back to you."


	3. Chapter 3

The Curator stood outside 13 Paternoster Row. As Victorian London went about it's business behind him, he took a deep breath and approached the blue front door. He straightened his tie before knocking on the door. He listened and could hear heavy footsteps coming to the door. Moments later it opened and standing in front of the Curator was a Sontaran dressed as a butler. They both looked at each other for a few moments before the Sontaran spoke.

"What do you want?" he asked.

The Curator smiled, "I request an audience with Madame Vastra." he said.

The Sontaran looked at him for a moment, "Why?" he said simply.

"Because I have a matter of life and death to speak with her about."

The Sontaran sighed, "Very well come in. Should you make a scene or act incorrectly you will be obliterated."

"That sounds fair." The Curator replied with a smile.

The Sontaran was taken a back by this reply, "Who should I say wishes to speak with her."

"The Curator."

"Wait here." he said as he waddled off, muttering something under his breath as he walked.

The large hall way was immaculately kept. Newspaper cuttings in frames were hung on the walls. All detailing murderers being caught and unexplained things that had happened. A rack of impressive swords sat on top of a table too.

"Follow me, Madame Vastra will see you." the Sontaran said as he reappeared.

He led the Curator through the house to what seemed like a huge greenhouse which was attached to the back of the house. Madame Vastra sat in a large chair with a black veil covering her face. A young human woman standing to her left.

"Sit there Curator."

The Curator sat in the empty chair that faced Vastra.

"Strax here says that you need to speak to me about a life and death situation?"

"I do indeed Madame, thank you for agreeing to speak to me." The Curator replied.

"You don't seem phased by a Sontaran?" Vastra said.

"He's not the first one I've seen." The Curator replied.

While he could only just make out Vastra's eyes he could tell that piece of news intrigued her.

"Before we speak of your problem I must ask, what sort of name is The Curator? I'm starting to think you're not of this world." Vastra said.

The Curator smiled, "That would be correct." he paused for a moment, "The Curator is the name I chose for myself, much like the Doctor chose his."

There was an audible gasp from Vastra and the human woman.

"You're claiming to be a Time Lord? Impossible, they're all dead."

"That's what we want everyone to think. The Doctor wasn't the only one who escaped the Time War. Myself and eight others did too."

Vastra nodded to Strax and before the Curator could respond the Sontaran jabbed him with a syringe and took some of the Time Lord's DNA.

"Ouch." The Curator said.

"It's the only way for us to see if what you're saying is the truth." Vastra replied.

Strax walked over to Vastra and handed her the syringe. She looked at the small electronic readout screen on it before looking up.

"Why has the Doctor never mentioned you?" Vastra asked.

"Because he doesn't know we survived." The Curator replied, "And for now that's how it needs to stay. I know the three of you are friends of his and I need you not to tell him."

"Why?" Vastra replied.

"That's not important right now, I'll tell you another time, right now I need you to trust me and I need your help." the Curator said.

"Very well. Tell me what you need my help with."

"You killed Jack the Ripper?"

"Yes."

"Well he's back, or should I say a clone of him is in the year 3124. Someone, I don't yet know who has brought him back."

"And you need my help to stop him?"

"Yes. I travel with a human woman named Kara Grant."

Kara's name received a noticeable reaction from Strax.

"Yes Strax THE Kara Grant, it's another long story. He has her."

"Then I'm afraid Curator that she is dead." Vastra replied.

"No she's not. He has her captive. You see he has all of the real Jack's memories. He told me that unless I bring you to him, she will die."

Vastra lunged out of her chair and flew across to the Curator, her veil over her head now to reveal her Silurian features for the first time. The Curator didn't even flinch or leave her gaze.

"You want to give him me for her?" Vastra snarled.

The Curator nodded, "Yes and no. There's no way I would give you to him for him to kill you. But I need you to come with me to make him think that."

Vastra calmed down and took her chair again.

"You are very brave Time Lord. Surely he will be expecting you to double cross him?"

"That's where Strax and your lovely wife, hello Jenny, come into play. I'm guessing that he knows nothing about the two of you. While I take you to him, Strax and Jenny go and find Kara. Once she's safe, you can eat Jack the Ripper for a second time."

"And why would I take that risk?"

"Because if you don't Kara will die and when I seek vengeance, should I die before I can regenerate, so do all the other Time Lords, including your friend the Doctor."

"You place a lot of importance upon yourself."

"That's because I know the bigger picture. Madame Vastra I will beg you if I need too, but please come with me."

Vastra looked at The Curator as if trying to gauge him.

"Before I go anywhere with you I want to know why I shouldn't tell the Doctor about you and why your life is so important."

The Curator sighed and then gave in and began to tell her, "During the Time War I had a reputation for being able to get tricky missions done. At the end The President found out what the Doctor was planning to do. He summoned me for one last job. He asked me to kill the Doctor. My payment for doing this was the restriction on my regenerations was removed, I can regenerate an infinite amount of times. He gave me the payment up front. Of course I never had any intention of killing him. I went and found him and told him what I had been asked to do and to tell him that he needed to watch his back. In return he told me that he was going to end the Time War and I didn't have much time to escape. I went back to the unit I was part of and told them what was going to happen. The nine of us managed to escape just in time and we went our separate ways. Our commanding officer is called the Stationmaster, I owe him all my lives many times over. He has had his last regeneration, the next time he needs to regenerate he will simply die and I cannot let that happen. It turns out the Doctor didn't destroy our people as he thought for a very long time. He froze Gallifrey in a single moment and put it in a pocket universe. We managed to find it. There is a part of it where time continued and that is where we need to go."

"So why not tell him, he'll help!" Jenny said, speaking for the first time.

"If the Doctor finds out before we can get in there and he brings our home back, time will re-synch itself and I will lose my chance to get what I need. When I'm done then I'll tell him where it is as he is the only one who can bring it back.."

Vastra looked at him, deep in thought.

"Madame Vastra what would you do to keep those you cared about most alive and safe?" The Curator replied.

"Very well, I agree to all of your requests." Vastra replied.

"May I say something?" Strax asked.

"Of course." Vastra and the Curator both said in unison.

"If this is the Kara Grant you claim it to be, how do you think she will react to being rescued by a Sontaran?"

"That's why I would like Jenny to go with you. That way she'll know you're there to help her and she probably won't try to kill you." the Curator replied.

"Probably?!" Strax exclaimed. "I'll get the grenades!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kara lay in a dark room. Even though her eyes had become accustomed the dark she still couldn't make out much of the room. She had tried to get free of the straps around her wrists and ankles but she couldn't budge them. Kara could feel the switch-blade in the ankle of her right boot but there was no way she could get to it. She had given up wasting all her energy struggling against the restraints and lay still. She knew that either the Curator would come bursting through the door to rescue her any time soon or she was going to die.

As she heard the door in the corner of the room open she tried to turn to see but it was too far out of her line of sight. She could hear footsteps getting closer and closer to her. They stopped for a moment and then started again along with what sounded like a chair being dragged towards her. Moments later a man in his thirties sat himself along side her. He smiled at her and looked her up and down for a few moments.

"I want to first apologise for your current situation. But it's necessary until your friend comes back."

Kara didn't say anything in response, she didn't care what this man had to say.

"My name is Jack. I already know all about you. Lieutenant Kara Grant, the woman your history has marked as dead. That's something we both have in common. I'm sorry it has come to this but it was the only way I would have been able to get the Curator to help me."

"You know he'll be coming for me." Kara said.

"Oh I know he is. He's gone to get something for me. As soon as he comes back, as long as he does everything I say, I'll be letting you go so you can get back to your travels." Jack replied.

Kara ignored her captor, hoping if she did he would just go away.

"So how much do you know about the Curator?" he asked.

"Enough." she replied.

"So there's nothing you want to know more of? Nothing that you dare not ask him?"

Kara turned to look at him.

"Because if there is anything you do want to know, just ask. I know everything there is to know." he said with a smile.

"Are you another Time Lord?" Kara asked.

Jack laughed and shook his head, "No I'm no Time Lord. My employer I suppose you'd call him, he knows the Curator very well. Anything he didn't know, his, men I suppose you'd call them, found out the rest. Did you know he was a mass murderer?"

Kara turned to face him, "I don't believe you." Kara replied.

"I'm not surprised he hasn't told you that part of his past. He hasn't mentioned the 'Event' yet? He and his friends the Stationmaster and the Warden, oh they did get up to some terrible things back in the day."

"Whatever he did I'm sure he had his reasons. Until he tells me, I don't care what you have to say." Kara replied.

"Tell that to the hundreds of thousands of people who died that day. They murdered an entire race of people. In one afternoon they committed genocide and they never even answered for it. Oh I'm sure there were reasons, not like with me." he said with an evil laugh.

Kara looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"I was brought back to life after thousands of years of being dead. But while I was alive people feared me. The mere mention of my name made people cower in the shadows. It's because of this that your Curator will do everything I ask of him. Because he knows exactly who I am."

"And who are you?" Kara asked.

"I was known, back in my prime as Jack the Ripper." he said with a smile of pure evil, "And there it is. That look, the look that I've missed all these years. You have no idea the self restraint it's taking not to gut you as you lie there. To cut out your insides and play with them as you die in front of me. To not scatter your remains across the universe for the Curator to find." He ran a finger down her arm as he spoke, "But I must be patient, because the reward for leaving you alive is so much bigger. When I have the woman who killed me at my mercy, the thought of her begging me for death, well it would be too much to lose." he took his hand away from her. He stood up from his chair and took a step back away from Kara.

"Stay away from me." Kara yelled.

"As long as your Time Lord does as he's told then you have nothing to fear from me. But one thing I would ask of you Miss Grant, find out more about the man you travel with. You may find he's far more of a monster than I ever was."

As Jack turned and walked away Kara began to cry. She knew the Curator wasn't a monster, he couldn't be? She couldn't be that wrong about a person, she just couldn't.

The Curator readied himself in his TARDIS as he waited for the Paternoster Gang to arrive. He opened a small cupboard under the giant stairs in the console room and took out an old trunk. He kneeled down in front of it and took a deep breath before he opened it. He looked down and saw the armour he had worn during the war. He hadn't seen it in a very long time. He took it out and put it onto the ground. Next he took out a large knife and slid it out of it sheath. The ten inch blade looked as sharp as he remembered it. He ran his thumb down the blade and it sliced through the skin. He licked the blood off his thumb and then looked at it as a small amount of golden regeneration energy healed the cut. The Curator put the knife back into it's sheath before clipping it onto his belt. Then he took out one more thing, the side arm that had saved his life during many battles with Daleks. After checking the energy pack was still full he clipped the holster to the other side of his belt and put the gun into it before placing the armour back into the trunk, standing and doing his jacket up. He was going to get Kara back no matter what happened. He wanted to find out who had brought Jack back, if he got the chance he would do whatever it took. If he had more time he would have called on the Stationmaster and the Warden for help, but they needed to go as soon as possible.

As he walked back to the TARDIS console the doors opened and in walked Vastra, Jenny and Strax. All kitted out and ready for what was to come.

"Oh my, it's very different to the Doctor's TARDIS." Jenny said.

"They tend to show some of the Time Lord's personality." the Curator replied.

"Very impressive." Vastra said.

"I just wanted to say thank you to you all. Without your help Kara would be dead. I just want you all to know, whatever happens, I will be forever in your debt." The Curator said.

"We shall retrieve your boy and keep him in one piece for you Time Lord, while crushing our enemies on the battlefield." Strax said, the excitement evident in his voice.

"If we can I need to try and find out who brought Jack back. There's a much bigger picture here and I need to know what it is."

"We will get to the bottom of what has happened here. I want to know who brought Jack the Ripper back myself." Vastra replied.

The Curator walked over the the console and began to input their destination.

"Lets get this over with." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack stood on the roof of the building he had been living in since he had been brought back. He didn't feel like a clone. He remembered everything from his old life as if it had happened to him. As he watched the people below he ran his knife back and forth on the wall in front of him. He watched the women of all the difference races and aliens as they walked past. The urge to bring one back and slice her open was overwhelming. If it wasn't for the fact he was being watched all the time and his need for revenge he would have. The thought of Madame Vastra brewed anger inside him. He remembered her killing him all those years before. He heard a feline hiss come from behind him. He turned to see a Tzeraat standing behind him. The giant half feline half cybernetic monster hissed at him. The Tzeraat had been created by a master who remained unknown to Jack. He had asked, but Marraket, the leader of these particular Tzeraat had threatened to remove his head from his shoulders if he asked again.

"What?" Jack snapped.

"You're not thinking of going and doing anything stupid I trust?" Marraket replied.

Jack turned around and looked up at the feline monster.

"Why would a mess up the chance of killing my murderer."

"Remember if you mess this up we will put you down ourselves. We want the Curator as much as you want Vastra." Marraket replied.

"Don't worry my friend, I know there is too much to lose."

"How is the human?" Marraket asked.

"Unharmed." Jack replied.

"Make sure she stays that way." Marraket replied.

"I don't like your tone cat!" Jack snapped.

Marraket moved quicker than Jack had ever seen anything moved and with one hand grabbed Jack by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"You are only here because my master wishes it. You are one small cog in a much bigger picture than you can possibly imagine. We do not want the Curator dead, we want a divide between him and his companion. There are other things happening here tonight too that you don't even know about. If the Silurian manages to kill you, just remember, it's not that big a problem." he hissed, before letting Jack fall to the floor. "Now go to your quarters and wait for one of my men to come for you."

Rage surged through him, but he knew he had to control himself. For now.

…...

As the TARDIS made it's way through time, Vastra walked along the huge library of books.

"I must say Curator, this is the most impressive collection I've ever seen. There are so many books I would love to read." she said in a state of wonder.

"Well if all goes according to plan, I'll break the habit of a lifetime and lend you whatever you want." The Curator replied.

"Thank you." she replied.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but is Strax okay?" the Curator asked.

They both turned to see him with the entire arsenal spread out across the TARDIS floor. He appeared to be talking to each piece of kit as he went along.

Vastra smiled, "It's just one of his pre-battle rituals. You'll have to excuse him, he's very excited. Any chance of killing something gets him like this."

The Curator laughed, "I'm just pleased of the help."

"May I ask, are you armed? I know the Doctor doesn't carry weapons, I wondered if you were the same?" Vastra asked.

The Curator reached into his jacket and took out his gun, "This was my side-arm during the war. I'd be a dead man now if it wasn't for this weapon. So can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Vastra replied.

"I haven't seen the Doctor in a very long time. He quite literally was a different man back than. What's he like now?" the Curator asked.

"The Doctor is one of the greatest men I have ever known. He is haunted by the things he has done, much as I can tell you are. He is brave and he is loyal. There are planets and people still alive who would be long dead without him. I look forward to him finding out that he is no longer alone."

"We would tell him we were here if we could. But as I told you before there is too much at stake. I look forward to being able to tell him too."

The Curator was distracted by a beeping noise from the TARDIS console.

"Is everything alright?" Vastra asked.

"We have ten minutes." the Curator said.

Strax started to put his small arsenal away.

"Strax, Jenny I have something for you both," The Curator said reaching into his jacket pocket. He handed them both a small circular device each, "I thought you could use these?"

"What are they?" Jenny asked.

"Portable cloaking devices. You'll be able to find Kara without being detected." the Curator replied.

"Thank you." Jenny replied.

"But I want them to see me!" Strax exclaimed, "So I can see the look in their eyes as I brutally kill them on the battle field."

"There will be plenty of time for killing on the way out Strax." Vastra said.

"Fine." Strax replied sounding unhappy.

By the time the TARDIS landed they were all ready.

"So we're all clear on the plan?" The Curator asked.

Everyone nodded.

"As soon as we hear the commotion from your end, we know it's time." he said.

"Don't worry Time Lord, you'll know when we have your human boy." Strax said.

Madame Vastra handed the Curator a pair of hand cuffs.

"Are you sure these will just come off?" the Curator asked.

"Trust me Curator, they'll come off." Vastra replied before the Curator cuffed her hands behind her back. They all walked to the TARDIS doors. As Strax and Vastra vanished the Curator picked up Vastra and put her over his shoulder.

"Thank you." he said as they stepped outside.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack walked as quickly as he could without running through the building. Led by one of Marraket's men. As he walked into one of the large empty rooms the building had so many of he smiled when he saw the Curator, with Vastra laying unconscious at his feet.

"You did it! I'm impressed Time Lord." Jack said clapping his hands together in glee.

"So this is who brought you back, the Tzeraat." he said.

"Ah so you know them?" Jack asked.

"Very well indeed. We go way back." the Curator replied.

The Tzeraat hissed at him. The Curator let out a laugh.

"Oh please, retract your claws. Your kind don't even worry me in the slightest."

"So Curator, tell me, how did you manage to defeat the legendary Madame Vastra?" Jack asked.

The Curator looked down at her on the ground, "With great difficulty. Now where is my friend?"

"Go back to your TARDIS and she will be brought to you." Jack said.

"Not a chance, you don't get Vastra until I get Kara." the Curator said, "I'm not leaving here without her and you're not getting Vastra until I get her."

"Then you die here as well." Jack snarled.

The Curator reached into his jacket, took out his side-arm and shot the Tzeraat in the face, killing him instantly.

"Do you really think I'm a fool?" The Curator said, "I am sick of losing people."

Jack started to back off, looking worried.

"Okay okay I'll have her brought to you." Jack said.

…...

Kara lay alone. It had been so long since she had heard from anyone at all, she was beginning to wonder if they'd forgotten about her. She heard a noise in front of her but saw no one there. Suddenly she screamed as Strax appeared in front of her.

"You stay away from me!" Kara shouted.

"Calm down boy I'm here to rescue you." Strax replied.

She jumped again as Jenny appeared next to him.

"It's okay love, we're friends of the Curator, he sent us." Jenny reassured her.

"Sorry, it's just I don't have the best history with Sontarans." Kara said.

"I am Strax and this human boy is Jenny." Strax said.

Jenny and Strax unfastened the straps holding her down.

"Is the Curator here?" Kara asked.

"He is. He's waiting for us to let us know we have you." Jenny replied.

"How are you going to do that?" Kara asked.

Strax took out a grenade launcher, "Like this!" he said with a crazed laugh.

…...

The explosion from Strax's grenade launcher rocked the entire building.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

Vastra stood up, her hands now down by her side, "That was our friends letting us know they have Kara," she said with a smile, "Hello Jack, it's been a very long time." As she finished speaking she fired a poison dart from her tongue hitting Jack in the throat. Jack screamed in pain and clutched his throat.

"I will not be beaten by you again!" Jack yelled, "I'll kill you!" he dropped to his knees as he spoke.

…...

Kara took the switch-blade out of her boot and opened it.

"What do you expect to do with that boy? Cut an apple?" Strax said as he killed a Tzeraat. He reached into a bag he had been carrying and took out another rifle like his, "Here boy, just remember, we're on the same side."

Kara took the weapon and powered it up with a smile. As they left the room Strax led the way, with Jenny in the middle and Kara at the back of the group. Tzeraat started to appear from in front and behind. The two humans and the sontaran didn't hesitate and killed every cyber feline that came their way.

…...

Marraket was already on his way out of the building with two other Tzeraat. They walked onto a shuttle craft that was ready to take them away from the fighting. He put an communicator to his ear and spoke.

"Sir this is Marraket. We are abandoning the building. The Curator and his companions have taken it by force. There were far more of them than we had expected." he listened to the person on the other end for a moment, "No sir I have left Jack behind, he was too much of a liability. The Silurian will tie up that lose end." there was another pause while he listened, "No sir I don't believe the Curator or his human will be effected long term by what has happened here. However I am pleased to inform you that the other mission was a success. I'm heading back to the facility now." there as another pause, "Yes sir, I'll be there in three days and the next phase will be put into effect."

As Marraket continued to speak he took his position in the shuttle, it took off and headed to the atmosphere.

…...

Jack sat huddled against the wall. The pain coursing through him was unlike anything he had experienced before. He laughed.

"Something funny?" the Curator asked.

"I really thought this time would be different." he said, "A new century, a different place. I honestly thought they'd help me to get you."

"I'd say I'm sorry to disappoint you," Vastra replied, "But a man like you doesn't deserve to live in this time or any other."

"So you get to eat me again!" he said.

"I'm not going to eat you. I'm just going to let you die from the poison." Vastra replied.

"They know what you're planning," Jack said, "They know and they don't care, do you know why?"

"Enlighten me." the Curator replied.

"Because there is no way he will help you. Your Time Lord friends, those who don't die first, they won't tell you how to save him. The Warden may take longer to die, but the Stationmaster..." Jack began to cough uncontrollably.

"What about him?" the Curator yelled.

Jack stopped coughing and looked up at the Time Lord, "He's a dead man walking."

As Jack began to laugh. The Curator took out his knife and lunged it into Jack's throat with all his strength before tearing it back out. As Jack gurgled on his own blood the Curator wiped it on the dying man's jacket before putting it back in its sheath. He stood up and straightened his tie. He turned and smiled at Vastra. As he did Strax, Jenny and Kara came into the room. The Curator walked across the room and hugged Kara.

"I'm so glad you're okay." the Curator said.

"You too." Kara replied.

"I'm sorry they took you." the Curator said.

"It's not your fault." she replied.

"We have to go," Jenny said interrupting them, "There are still more of those, those things in here and they're not happy."

"Lets go. There's somewhere I need to go before I take you home." the Curator replied.

…...

The TARDIS made the short journey from the building to the street where the Messenger had his workshop.

"Why are we here?" Vastra asked as they reached the door with the grate over it.

"A friend lives here. I just need to make sure he's okay." The Curator replied. He quickly opened the door with his sonic screwdriver, "Let me do the initial talking, he's very cranky with people he doesn't know."

"Cranky is a slight understatement." Kara replied.

The first thing the Curator noticed was the silence, not even the hum of the many pieces of equipment he had inside. He reached into his jacket and took his side-arm out of its holster. As they reached the top of the stairs Vastra put her hand on the Curator's arm.

"What is it?" the Curator asked.

"I can smell blood." she replied quietly.

The inside of the massive room was even more of a disaster than it had been before. A fight had happened here. As they reached the centre of the room the Messenger's TARDIS was gone.

"Maybe he got away," Kara said, "His TARDIS has gone."

"No, there was no way that TARDIS was going anywhere, he'd utterly destroyed it inside." the Curator replied, "Messenger, are you here old man?" he shouted.

No one made any sound.

"Can you tell where the blood is coming from?" the Curator asked.

Vastra smelled the air for a moment. It took her a few seconds to lock in where it was coming from. She pointed over to a giant fallen stack of computer hard-drives, "Behind there." she said.

The Curator quickly walked over and stopped dead when he saw the Messenger laying sprawled on the ground with a fatal disrupter wound to his chest.

"Why didn't he regenerate?" Jenny asked.

"They must have killed him before he had the chance." the Curator replied.

"Who could have done this?" Kara asked.

"He did." the Curator replied before raising his gun and firing, killing an Tzeraat who until then had been hidden in the shadows. It fell to the floor dead. He walked over to the cybernetic feline and crouched down next to it. He reached down and took its communications device from the dead things ear.

"Will it work?" Kara asked.

"It will in a moment." the Curator replied taking out his sonic screwdriver. Moments later a blue flashing light started to flicker, "Time to see who is on the other end."

The Curator placed it in his ear, "Hello." he said.

"Who is this?" came the reply from the other end.

"I'm the Curator, Mr President."

There was a pause, "So you know who I am?" the President replied.

"I know that you're an earlier version of the President living out of time on Gallifrey in the time bubble."

"Did you like the present I left for you?" he said with a chuckle.

"You made a massive mistake having the Messenger killed." The Curator replied.

"A hollow threat. I know what you're planning, I know what you want and I know exactly how to stop you."

"Just know that before I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to set time straight again. Mr President make the most of the time you have left."

Before he could reply the Curator took off the ear piece and crushed it under his foot. He looked down at his fallen brother and closed his eyes. The Curator stood up and walked over to one of the Messenger's computers. He placed his sonic screwdriver into one of the ports and began to download all his computer files.

"Curator, how did he get in here?" Kara said, "Didn't you say that the only people who could get in here were the nine of you Time Lords?"

"I did. Either the Messenger let that Tzeraat in or." the Curator replied.

"Or?" Vastra asked.

"Or there is a second very disturbing option." the Curator said.

The Curator stood and looked down at his dead friend.

"I'm sorry." Kara said taking hold of the Curator's hand.

"You know I was never even sure that he liked me at first. I asked the Warden what I'd done to piss him off so much. He just told me, nothing, the Messenger was just a cranky old bastard," The Curator smiled and chuckled, "He was a good man and a loyal friend."

His sonic screwdriver beeped when it had finished downloading. He took it out of the port and put it back into his pocket, "Strax would you do me a favour?"

"Yes of course." he replied.

"Destroy everything in here."

"With pleasure sir." Strax replied with delight in his voice.

The Curator picked up his fallen friend and headed towards the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

The Curator had landed the TARDIS in the park across from 13 Paternoster Row.

"Once again I want to say thank you for helping me," the Curator said, "I will forever be in your debt."

"It was our pleasure to be able to help you." Vastra replied, "Like the Doctor you are a good man. You have allies here from now on. Tell your Stationmaster and Warden they do too."

The Curator reached into his pocket and took out a small silver disc with two buttons on it and handed it to Vastra.

"If you ever need my help just press the red button, I'll come as quickly as I can. Also there is someone I want to put you in contact with. There is a man currently working for the police here in London, Inspector Simon Weatherby." the Curator said.

"Yes I have read about him in the papers, he has a reputation for being an excellent officer." Vastra replied.

"Go and see him, tell him that I sent you. You'll be excellent help for each other."

"Would he not have questions about Vastra or Strax?" Jenny asked.

"He knows exactly who I am. The first time we met, we both ended up battling Cybermen in the sewers. He is one of my most trusted allies."

"Thank you again then." Vastra said, "Remember your secret is safe with us."

"Thank you." Kara said as they all turned to leave.

After they had left Kara turned to the Curator and saw he was holding three books in his hand.

"I think these may have belonged to you?" The Curator said with a smile.

Kara took the books and saw they were the books she bought about her sister.

"Thank you." Kara said, "That's all I seem to be saying to you recently."

The Curator smiled, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kara nodded before putting the books down.

"Jack said some things. I'm sure that most of them were lies. But I need to ask you some questions. If that's okay?"

"Of course it is." the Curator nervously replied.

"Jack mentioned the Event. He said that it was something terrible." Kara said.

The Curator felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. That was the last thing he had expected her to say.

"The Event?" the Curator stammered, "He mentioned the Event?"

Kara could see how shaken the Curator was at that. He rubbed his temples with his hands.

"The Event. That was something that happened during the Time War. Something that I've tried extremely hard to forget. Are you sure you don't want to ask me something else?" he said with a chuckle.

"Why do you wear a wedding ring?" Kara asked instead.

The Curator looked down at his left hand and the wedding ring on his finger.

"Because I used to be married," The Curator replied, "To a human woman called Sarah."

Kara realised that she had managed to ask him two very difficult questions without even realising.

"What happened to her?"

The Curator smiled, but it was unlike any smile she'd seem on his face, he looked sad as he remembered.

"I lost her. I met her on Mars and we travelled together for a long time. I showed her the stars. Have you heard of the Weeping Angels?"

Kara nodded her head, "Yes, but thankfully I've never seen one. A sergeant in my battalion, his old unit had come across them. Only two of them survived. He told me facing them was the single most frightening moment of his life."

"My wife and I visited Earth in the distant future. I'd been there before, before the war. When we got there the entire planet was deserted. Sarah wanted to explore anyway. We were in the middle of one of the cities when I realised what was happening. We were surrounded by Weeping Angels. They had been dormant until we arrived. We ran back to the TARDIS as fast as we could. As I opened the TARDIS Sarah kept watching the Angels that followed us. As I turned to take her hand there was an Angel she hadn't seen and before I could pull her inside, to safety, it touched her and she vanished in front of my eyes." The Curator wiped tears from his face as he spoke, "I searched for her for the next ten years. I avoided anywhere where I might see her name in an obituary or a cemetery. Inspector Weatherby who I mentioned to Madame Vastra asked me to help him on a case. There had been a series of murders. I joined him at a crime scene of a wealthy woman who had been killed. When I saw the body I saw Sarah laying before me. That is why I've never travelled with anyone wince."

"I'm so sorry." Kara said before giving him a hug, "I had no idea."

"Why would you? I shied away from making contact with anyone for a long time. The Stationmaster and Warden had to force the situation. On purpose they found themselves in a situation where I had no choice but to go in and help them. If it wasn't for them and for this TARDIS finding you I'd still be ambling through time with no idea where I was going." the Curator said giving Kara a smile.

"I'm sorry I asked you, I'm sorry I caused you this much pain asking." Kara said.

"Never be sorry for asking me anything. The pain is there no matter if I speak of it or not. As for the Event, I will tell you all about it, but not now."

"Okay." Kara replied, "Whatever happened, I know you did what you had to because there was no other choice." she smiled as she spoke. "So Clearfell?"

"Clearfell will have to wait for now. We have to tell the Stationmaster and Warden what happened here today. Plus we have to give the Messenger a funeral."

"I'm pleased to be meeting them, I just wish it was under better circumstances." Kara said.

The Curator walked over to one of the huge shelves and removed a cyberman helmet. He used his sonic screwdriver to open another safe in the back. Kara walked over to see what he was doing. Inside the safe were thirteen silver whistles. The Curator reached inside and took out the thirteenth, before closing it and putting the helmet back in front of it.

"How many of those safes are there?" Kara asked.

"Hundreds." The Curator replied. He held up the whistle, "This was given to me by the Stationmaster, only the Warden and I have them. Each one calls a different version of the Stationmaster. This one is the most recent. It will only work for me. Once I blow this, we'll be on our way to the station."

"The station?"

"You're about to see something very cool indeed." The Curator said before giving a huge smile.

He put the whistle to his lips and blew. Moments later the whistle of a train came from nowhere.

"Here's where the fun begins."


End file.
